1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a table device, and more particularly, to a detachable table device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional table device with unfolded legs occupies a relatively large area when not in use. Therefore, it is inconvenient to store and carry. In addition, tools are required to assemble or disassemble such a table device.